Daisuke Uryu
Daisuke Uryu (real name Ruke Fleed) is the main protagonist of Grendizer Giga. Much like his original counterpart, Duke Fleed, he is the crown prince of Planet Fleed and after coming to Earth decides to protect it from Fleed's destroyers the Vegan Empire. Appearance Daisuke is a teenage boy of average height with attractive looks featuring short but slightly messy light brown hair and eyes which accent his gaze. As Ruke Fleed, he uses a wrist held device to put on a spacesuit that features the Fleed royal family's crest on the gold chest, metal plated armor around the limbs, a black helmet with a gold crest on the forehead with a pair of spikes protruding from the sides of his head and a gray metal mask covering the lower half of his face. Personality Daisuke is a friendly and mild mannered young man who gets along with others including his host family and people he's barely knew before such as Yuji Daimon. He is popular with the girls in his class but has also earned him the fury of jealous boys like Gori. Daisuke however is troubled that he cannot remember his life before the Makiba Family and wants to find out about his old life, something that brought relief upon being reunited with Maria Flora his 'sister'. Upon regaining his memories as Ruke Fleed, he regains a strong passion to defend Earth against the Vegan Empire to prevent its destruction like what happened to Planet Fleed. However to protect himself and his loved ones, Ruke has his memories changed to prevent him from ever being found. Abilities Daisuke is a fairly skilled athlete enough to be noticed by everyone at school and his grades make him well known around the class. Ruke is a capable pilot able to control Grendizer with relative ease against multiple opponents but can be caught off guard by unexpected circumstances and needs to rely on backup. History Ruke escaped Planet Fleed's destruction with Maria and fought against Battle Ogres following them with Grendizer. Some time later Ruke and Maria came to Earth to hide and intercept the empire's forces. To ensure secrecy however Ruke has Maria change his memories to make sure they will not be followed. Ruke was taken in by the Makiba family under the name Daisuke Uryu but has had nightmares about his life as Ruke before coming to Earth. He lived a relatively average life and was close with the Makiba family's daughter Hikaru. In school, Daisuke gained some noteworthy popularity from some of the students but the envy of others like Gori. After school, Ruke encounters his long lost half-sister Maria and is asked to come with her for some bonding. Maria however surprises him as the car changes into an aircraft and flies them over the ocean where the Spazer appears. While Daisuke is baffled by this, Maria restores Ruke's memories. Realizing that the Vegan Empire is invading, Duke and Maria suit up to fight. They manage to defeat a commander and a few Saucer Beasts but Grendizer is caught off guard by an opponent from behind. Maria sends in her 'sister' Maria 2 and the support robot Florian Beet to save Ruke. After defeating the rest of the Battle Ogres, Ruke has Maria change his memories again to keep his cover. Being ridden to school on horse with Hikaru, Daisuke goes to class and hears about the news report about UFOs appearing subconsciously peaking his interest. A classmate named Yuji Daimon thinks his father could help him out and invites him to come sometime. However Vegan soldiers disguised as staff attack looking for Ruke. Daisuke can't do anything but Yuji uses his kendo skills to disarm one of them while Hikaru drives off the other one. Daisuke goes with Yuji to the Daimon Space Science Laboratory to inspect the body of one of the soldiers. After the inspection, Yuji lends Daisuke his bike so he can go home unaware about what happened at the Makiba estate. When another Battle Ogre attacks, Daisuke becomes Ruke again and after connecting with Grendizer goes to fight but sees that Yuji is using an experimental aircraft to fight. Ruke helps Yuji inadvertently revealing that he is Daisuke. With the attacks continuing, Ruke finds out about his host family's secrets including Hikaru's hidden identity as Cutey Honey. With help from Yuji, Maria, and Honey, Ruke manages to fight off the final wave of invasion causing peace to fall on Earth. Category:Giga Characters